


a two shower minimum

by KayNight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, happy bday my man, this is just Felix getting railed okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayNight/pseuds/KayNight
Summary: Dimitri wins a match. Felix is the prize. The locker room is the setting.A follow up to this scene (https://twitter.com/Bumblevetr/status/1229606821326938115?) from @Bumblevetr's Sports AU which can be found here (https://twitter.com/Bumblevetr/status/1223875675863601152?s=20)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	a two shower minimum

**Author's Note:**

> look,
> 
> basically dimitri won a match, he's a stinky boy, felix makes him take a shower and now --

“I’ll kill you if you get off in there,” Felix called out, gritting his teeth in an effort to keep his voice steady, “your hand is a pretty shitty prize.” 

Dimitri deep laugh echoed through the locker room from the showers and Felix promptly proceeded to fuck up his rhythmn - his fingers suddenly seeming all too small and thin inside him. 

Dimitri better not fucking make him wait. 

—

He made Felix wait five more minutes. Three more minutes after Felix finished prepping. Then he was just standing around in the middle of the team’s locker room (door locked, thank you very much), naked as the day he was born, ass stretched and nothing to do. 

“If you waste another minute in there you’re going to turn into a prune…” Felix’s grumbles died in his throat as Dimitri  _ finally _ rounded the corner of the lockers, looking like he’d stepped off the cover of a not-at-all artistically censored Sports Illustrated. 

Dimitri had his towel pointlessly draped around his neck, and nothing else. _ Really, what the fuck was the point _ , Felix thought to himself, eyes trailing down six feet and three inches of glorious soaking wet muscle. 

Beads of water trailing down every inch of that warm skin, all in the same direction, down, down, down as if Felix’s eyes weren’t already focused on the main fucking event  _ thank you very much _ — and,  _ oh, look, there it is _ , the completely unmissable seven-inch dick - flushed and already leaking for fuck’s sake - pressed up against his stomach. His toned gorgeous stomach that Felix just wanted to rub on until he came all over himself. 

Felix made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Dimitri just smirked and brought his hand up to give himself one luxurious stroke, eyes fluttering when he teased his slit and spread the fluid there. 

“Hmm? Were you saying something?”

“Yes,” Felix choked out, “go fuck yourself.”

\--

“Oh Felix….”

Huge hands glided down the plane on his back, thumbs rubbing over each knob of his spine, caressing each dip with far more care than a damn bone deserves. Felix shivered at the drag of heat, chills crawling down his spine at the contrast with the chilled tile beneath his feet. Dimitri increased the pressure along Felix’s back the further he traveled, pushing Felix’s forward and down - his intentions clear. Felix swallowed hard and let out a shaky sigh as he bent over, propping his hands on the edge of the bench before him. 

The position was humiliating, his ass jutting out, his spine arched and head bowed, Dimitri’s hands rest on the curve of his cheeks - and it went straight to Felix’s cock. It was filthy to think they were in the middle of the fucking locker room, Felix’s slicked and prepped to be fucked and Dimitri was just…. just standing there. Looking. 

But not for long, just when Felix had started to settle, to sink into some level of comfort with being on display - Dimitri parted his cheeks with his thumbs, dragging his callouses across the sensitive skin. Felix cursed, almost missing the sharp intake of breath, that warned him for the cool air that blew over his entrance, causing him to reflexing clench and squirm. 

A warm chuckled echoed in the locker room, making the words that followed seemed even more sickening with their sweetness - “so cute”, Dimitri murmured lowly, letting his warm breath brush over the tightened muscle again, watching it quiver. 

_ Fucking humiliating _ \- Felix’s face was on fire, and it was a small mercy that it couldn’t be seen at all in this position. Being bent over in such a way, being opened up like this, was simultaneously too much exposure and the perfect amount of concealment. Felix didn’t doubt for a moment that Dimitri was well aware of this - allowing Felix the comfort of being able to hide his face, but the thrill of being objectified, of being  _ used _ . 

\--

It had never been a particular desire of Felix to have his face so closely acquainted with locker room benches, but as Dimitri pressed in, just the damn thick head of his cock, Felix was wildly appreciative of the firm pressure of the wood against his cheek. It always felt like too much at first, Felix frantically reminded himself, fingernails scrabbling at the edges of the bench and wheezing. But then Dimitri was in him, Felix letting a hiccuping gasp past his lips as the pressure was accompanied by soothing strokes around his rim, Dimitri dragging his thumb through the lube where they were joined. 

Dimitri’s breath was slow and reedy, and just listening to the strain in his voice as he murmured out praise helped Felix ease into the stretch. Despite being faced with nothing more than a wall of ugly ass lockers, Felix could picture the furrow of Dimitri’s brow, the tightness of his jaw loosening as he was enveloped centimeter by centimeter in silky heat. 

Felix let his eyes flutter shut then, relaxing and letting himself be pushed up even further against the bench, crossing and tucking his arms underneath his head. 

“Are you - are you alright, Felix?” Dimitri ground out, adjusting to grip Felix’s hips tightly with both hands, and Felix’s momentarily mourned the soft touch to his entrance. But the angle was worth it - Dimitri pushed in and down, and ah -  _ oh yeah, there it was _ \- !

Felix whined, screwing his eyes shut and pushing his ass up, making Dimitri choke and jerk his hips forward, dragging the head of his cock over Felix’s prostate once again. Heat carved its way through Felix’s gut like a knife, making his muscles clench and legs shake. 

“Oh - oh fuck, yes I’m doing alright,” he bit out, and thanked the Godess for Dimitri’s iron hold on him, his legs were almost dangling, toes curling as they were dragged across the floor. Getting fucked by Dimitri always felt like every part of him was getting filled up, but never cleanly or completely - electric shocks from his dick to his toes, but never enough, it was maddening, chasing the completion he knew he would eventually feel, but for now, like always, it evaded him until that final moment. It was likely for this reason that Felix detested any steady or slow pace, it was too much space, too much separation between them, between the bouts of pleasure that would sweep across his body and leave him gasping. 

Fortunately, Dimitri was well acquainted with Felix’s preferences, and was maybe a little too happy to indulge him. 

“Hold on.”

“You hold on,” Felix replied, petulant. 

Dimitri laughed. Then he pulled almost the way out, tip of his cock just teasing the rim, and then -- 

Felix arched his back and  _ whined _ . Dimitri was pressing so fucking hard into him, it was suffocating, Felix was choking on it, cheek mashed into his hands, breathing ragged as Dimitri pulled back and then slammed home again, and again, and  _ again _ \- 

Never pulling out all the way, never letting Felix catch his fucking breath, the sounds were fucking  _ disgusting _ , the slap of Dimitri’s hips against his ass, the wet rush of the lube, Dimitri huffing with exertion and growling praises - and Felix’s only pitiful pants -  _ ah, ah, a - h _ ! 

Dimitri groaned, hips stuttering and voice going breathy - “can’t believe you - so sweet, Felix, you’re so sweet for me -”

Felix ached and burned and it wasn’t fucking enough, it was never enough - “Ha - harder,  _ harder _ \- “ he gasped, pushing his tongue over his lips, smearing saliva down his chin and choking on the next thrust. 

“You have no idea what you look like, bent over, spread for me… just for me. Ah - ! For me - you’re mine, Fe -  _ mine _ .” 

Dimitri tugged the hips in his grup back hard, balls slapping against Felix’s ass and burying himself as deep as he could go, moaning as he came. Felix pushed back hard, gasping at the sensation of being filled, of being so damn close to what he wanted, to release and relief - 

“You complete asshole,” Felix growled, at the feeling of Dimitri pulling out, of come dripping down his thighs and Dimitri unceremoniously thudding to the floor. Throat raw and tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, legs shuddering and barely managing to hold him up - Felix pushed his ass back, searching for the fulfillment no longer there, and  _ whined _ . 

Now… Felix will never admit it - he has to bitch and curse and keep up apperances (who the fuck for? nobody knows) - but he fucking loves it when Dimitri comes first, when his lover is so thoroughly exuasted and wound up that he just loses himself in Felix’s body, the pleasure that only  _ Felix _ is capable of bringing him. It used to be  _ so hard _ for him to let go, to feel anything at all, but now Felix can wring him out so thoroughly, can drag pleasure over him and drown him in it like no one else can. 

So Felix takes a moment to appreciate it, furious though he is, ass aching and dick throbbing painful between his thighs. He appreciates Dimitri's harsh pants from behind him, how one burning hand remained glued to the back of Felix’s thigh - however Dimitri refused to lose contact even when he was overcome. How Dimitri laughs to himself, dazed and awed and in love, with more joy than in any victory. Felix could wait a little if he got to hear that. Just a little. 

And then Dimitri was back. 

That warm, still shaking, hand slid up the back of Felix’s thigh to gently cradle his balls, smoothing over the sensitive skin there and pressing behind them. It’s partner, with no warning, sunk itself three fingers and three knuckles deep back into Felix’s ass - first twisting along the rim, pushing sticky white come right back inside of Felix, to push  _ Dimitri’s _ come back inside of Felix and then pressing in, in, in and down -- thrusting mercilessly, ignoring any burn that could be caused by the stretch, ignoring the scrabble of Felix’s arms against the bench, his pleas - just pushing in deeper and harder and pressing right there too fucking hard, it was too much, way too much -- 

“Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck -  _ fuck _ !” 

Felix’s vision whited out, his legs and arms collapsing beneath him so that he slumped onto the bench, spilling hotly over it and the tile beneath him. Two burning hands clung to his hips, sticky and filthy and kept him from completely becoming one with the world beneath him. 

_ Fuck _ . 

\--

They were both sitting on the locker room floor. Felix’s back propped up against the edge of the bench - his bench at this point, legs tangled with Dimitri who was sitting in front of him. They were facing each other, saying nothing, just catching their breath. Felix occasionally half heartedly kicked Dimitri, who just snickered. 

After Felix deemed them sufficiently recovered, he stretched out his arms towards his lover. 

“Carry me.”

“Carry you where?”

“We’re showering.”

“I just showered.”

Felix narrowed his eyes, Dimitri stifled a grin. Annoying bastard.

“And now you’ll be showering again.”

“You know,” Dimitri chuckled softly as he gently gathered Felix into his arms,”we could've just done this in the shower and saved the time.” 

“And risk you losing your other eye? No, thank you.” 

Dimitri laughed, a stuttered breathless thing and gave up on suppressing his grin. Felix’s lips twitched and he smiled back, failing to hit the smirk he had been aiming for. They’re so gross. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to V for letting me fuck around, literally, in her Sports AU (https://twitter.com/Bumblevetr/status/1223875675863601152?s=20) go take a look her art is absolutely gorgeous and her characterizations are amazing and i did them zero justice i just wanted Fucking because she mentioned it and I was like shall I and she let me, so Thank You
> 
> look it's his birthday and i needed to get SOMETHING post and that SOMETHING i guess is felix getting railed 
> 
> comment if you liked it please i don't know what the fuck im doing anymore


End file.
